Star Wars
Star Wars is a franchise created by George Lucas for Lucas Film. Movie Franchise *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (May 25, 1977) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (May 21, 1980) *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi'' (May 25, 1983) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (May 19, 1999) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones'' (May 16, 2002) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith'' (May 15, 2005) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (August 25, 2008) *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' (December 18, 2015) *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (December 16, 2016) *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' (December 15, 2017) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (May 25, 2018) *''Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker'' (December 2019) Television *''Star Wars Holiday Special'' (November 17, 1978) *''Star Wars: Droids'' (September 7, 1985- June 7, 1986) *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (September 7, 1985-December 13, 1986) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (November 7, 2003-March 25, 2005) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (October 3, 2008-March 2, 2013) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (October 3, 2014-March 5, 2018) *''Star Wars Resistance'' (October 7, 2018 - present) *''The Mandalorian'' (November 12, 2019 - present) Video Games *''Star Wars'' (1983) for Arcade Machines *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1982) For Atari 2600 and Intellivision *''Star Wars'' (December 4, 1987) for Famicon *''Super Star Wars'' (June 1, 1992) for SNES *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' (June 1, 1993) for SNES *''Super Return Of The Jedi'' (June 22, 1994) for SNES, Game Boy, and Game Gear *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' (Feburary 28, 1995) for Steam, PC, PlayStation *''Star Wars: Shadow Of The Empire'' (December 3, 1996) for PC and N64 *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' (September 30, 1997) for PC *''Star Wars Episode 1: Racer'' (May 19, 1999) for PC, Dreamcast, Macintosh, N64, and Game Boy Color *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (November 13, 2001) for PC *''Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic'' (July 15, 2003) for PC, Mac, Xbox *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (September 21, 2004) for Macintosh, Mobile Devices, Xbox, PS2, and PC *''Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic II- The Sith Lords'' (December 6, 2004) for PC *''Star Wars Republic Commando'' (February 17, 2005) for PC and Xbox *''Lego Star Wars: The Videogame'' (March 29, 2005) PC, Mac, GameCube, Xbox, PS2, and GBA *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' (October 31, 2005) for PC, PS2, Xbox, PSP *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (September 11, 2006) for PC, Mac, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, GBA, and Mobile Devices *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (November 6, 2007) for PS3, Wii, Xbox 360, PC, Mac, and Nintendo DS *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (September 16, 2008) for Wii, PC, Mac, Xbox 360, PS3, PS2, Mobile Devices, N-Gage, PlayStation Portable, and Nintendo DS *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (October 26, 2010) for Xbox 360, PC, PS3, Nintendo DS, and iOS *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' (March 26, 2011) for Xbox 360, PC, PS3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and Wii. *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (December 20, 2011) for PC *''Kinect Star Wars'' (April 3, 2012) for Xbox 360 *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (November 17, 2015) for PC, PS4 and Xbox One *''Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (June 28, 2016) for PC, Mac, Mobile Devices, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Wii U, 3DS, Xbox 360 and Xbox One *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (November 17, 2017) for PC, PS4 and Xbox One *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' (November 15, 2019) for PC, PS4 and Xbox One *''Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' (2020) for PC, PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Publication Star Wars has been written in many Novels, Comic Books, etc. Links to other series Commercial Link: Darth Vader appears in the 2007 DirecTV Christmas Commercial. Commercial Link: R2-D2 and C-3P0 appear in the 2020 Walmart Big Game Commercial. Category:Lucas Arts Category:Series Category:Disney Category:Movies